First Day Kalos
by white tiger freak
Summary: Ashes friends from his past adventures see him on T.V.. During his first day in Kalos. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on the idea that Ashes friends can see the news from Kalos live, during the first episode of Pokemon The Series X and Y. The people not in this fic that I wish could put in are Brock, Iris, Cilan, and Bionca.**

*Palet Town Kanto Ketchum Residence just after Garchomp goes crazy*

Some of Ashes friends, from various regions, wanted to talk to Ash before his next pokemon journey and ask him about his trip. Well they all thought to surprise him at home, and yet they didn't know it yet but they were the ones in for a surprise.

The people coming where Misty, Tracy, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, and even Barry. When they all got there they rang the doorbell and waited for Mrs. Ketchum and/or Ash. What they saw was something they didn't expect.

Mrs. Ketchum quickly runs to the door looking like she is about to faint.

"Whats wrong Mrs. Ketchum?" asks Misty and May.

"Where's Ash?" asks Gary.

"He left for the Kalos region a couple of days ago" replies monotonously.

Everyone groans and then Mrs. Ketchum almost falls to her knees. The boys catch her, the girls are shocked and and walk her to the couch where the TV is on the news channel. Mrs. Ketchum simply keeps watching the TV she turned on moments ago and stares almost unseeing at the screen. Everyone watches in concern and wonder why she's so shaken up. When they start actually watching what's on TV and one by one they stare wide eyed at the screen.

They see a boy in a red cap, blue shirt, and blue/grey pants with a pikachu and a frog like pokemon on a ledge of a tower shot at by an angry Garchomp. They all know who it by Mrs. Ketchums reaction and the pikachu that its...

"ASH!" they all yelled

"What is he thinking!"

"Is he TRYING to get killed!"

"When I see him again I'm going to fine him for pulling a stunt like this!" They all start to think out loud about how crazy this.

"GUYS!" Dawn yells at everyone. They all clam up and look at her and she simply points to the TV in response. They all look at the screen to see Ash climbing up the side of Pirsum Tower. They are all too shocked to respond to what their seeing and just watch.

When they see Ash reach the top of the Tower they breath a slight sigh of relief knowing he isn't climbing anymore, but that relief is gone in a flash as the Garchomp he's trying to talk to fires at him again and he dodges it. They can see pikachu get ready to attack and see Ash stop him.

"What is he thinking. At that close of a shot they could easily stop him?" Max says aloud.

"I think it's because Garchomp is hurt." Gary says.

"What makes you says that Gary?" Misty asks.

"The way Ash is just trying to calm it down. You would only try calming down sn angry pokemon if its hurt. Now lets see what happens." Gary finishes and everyone goes silent once again.

As they see the Garchomp backing toward the edge of the tower clawing at its neck they all scream along with Ash "LOOK OUT!" They then see the frog like pokemon that came with Ash reach for the cotton like stuff around its neck and throw it at its fellow pokemons feet. Which seems to stick it to the ground. They breath a sigh of relief.

They then see Ash leap at Garchomp holding on to its neck for dear life. (Which at this height it probably is). While he tells pikachu to use iron tail on some sort of collar and breaks it. Than Garchomp sank to its knees in relief and starts panting.

"They made it." May says with a sigh. They entire gang literally all sag in relief. They see Ash talking to Garchomp when the impossible happens. The ground right underneath Pikachus' paws crumble. They see pikachu start free falling and Ash jumping off the building after the pokemon.

A mixture of the gang gasping and the screams of "PIKACHU!" "ASH!" can be heard all throughout the Ketchum house. And it seems almost as if time slows down and speeds up at the same time. The next thing they see is a light looking almost like a comet shoot through the sky and catch them. They watch as it soars through the sky with there friends and place them on the ground in one piece.

"YES!"

"They made it!"

"My baby boy's ok!"

"I can't believe they just did that!"

"When I see Ash Ketchum he's going to own me another fine!"

Any one who wasn't yelling was jumping for joy (cough *May and Dawn* cough.)

When they were all done celebrating and promising each other whoever sees Ash first is either going to congratulate him and then yell at him (guys) Or hug him then slap him for worrying them like that (girls).

They went their seperate ways to tell their friends about this awesome tale of Ashs' heroics.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show it would have Ash mentioning all his old journeys Duh! ;)**

*Sometime before Kalos league*

Brock is visiting Kalos for his Doctor training when he sees an old friend.

"Hey Ash is that you?" Brock ask in shock.

Said boy turns around with his pikachu on its favorite perch.

"Hey Brock! How are you?" Ash says while waving to his old friend.

"I'm fine. How are you and Pikachu?"

"Fine."

While the two where talking Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena where walking up behind them.

"Hey Clemont do you know who that is?" Bonnie says tugging on her brothers pant leg.

"No idea. Do you Serena?" Said girl shakes her head.

"Let's ask Ash?" says Serena. "Hey Ash?"

Ash turns around and sees his new friends and promptly smacks his forehead saying, "where are my manners? Brock this is Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. Guys this is Brock. He traveled with me through a whole bunch of regions."

"Nice to meet you." Clemont and Serena say.

"You too." Brock replies.

"So what are you doing in Kalos?" Ash asks with curiosity.

"For my studies and if I ran into you I was supposed to deliver a message from our friends."

"Really whats the message?" Ash says so cluless to his fate.

"You sure you want it?" Brock asks hoping Ash knows to says no.

"Sure." Ash says cautiously.

Brock sighs and punches Ash in the arm REALLY hard four times. Everyone except Brock is shocked.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Ash exclaims.

"That was from Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris for scaring them to death when you jumped off Prisum Tower. They actually wanted me to slap you, but I can't do that. They also wanted me to warn you if you ever do something that stupid again they were going to come here themselves instead of sending a messenger."

"Well I was not expecting that today. How about you Pikachu?" Pikachu shakes his head no.

"Who are are all those girls Ash?" Serena asks afraid they are ex-girlfriends.

"They are all girls I traveled with we're all great friends. Even though half of them like to punch me on a daily basis." Ash grumbles the last part. "I honestly was expecting them to do something like that but I though I was safe until I left Kalos."

Brock clears his throat and to get Ashes attention, " You should be thankful. Gary, Tracy, Barry, Cilan, and I calmed them down so that punishment could have been a LOT worse. They also wanted me to warn you that your Mom is probably never going to let you leave the house again when you get back." Brock says with a smirk. Ash just groans. Everyone laughs or gives looks of sympathy.


End file.
